A growing worldwide problem involves non-conforming components including counterfeit electronic components, such as counterfeit integrated circuit chips. For example, a counterfeiter may sand off the top surface of an integrated circuit chip, cover the chip with a new top surface, print new markings on the chip, and try to pass off the chip as a new or different type of chip. This process is commonly referred to as “blacktopping” since the new top surface placed on the integrated circuit chip is typically black. Also, non-conforming components include products with missing components, incorrect orientations of components, or technical data package (TDP) violations. The potential monetary losses associated with buying or selling counterfeit electronic components could easily reach into millions of dollars and impact product's reliability.
Conventional approaches for detecting non-conforming electronic components often fall into one of two categories. First, human inspectors compare components to a known “good” reference component. Unfortunately, these approaches are often limited to a single inspection technique and small sample sizes, are subject to human error, and require lengthy inspection times. Second, internal structures of the electronic components can be analyzed using various inspection techniques. For example, product inspections may look for damage or mechanical non-compliance. However, a manual research process is often required in order to determine testing/inspection requirements.